Lover Sex- Heartless Nobodys wih L's
by neko lemon writer
Summary: Luxord and Larxene are lovers and they have sex. Read.


Luxord presses his lips gently to Luxord's as she wraps her arms around his lower back. His arms wrap around her shoulders and he pulls his lips from her tender mouth and pulls her warm welcoming body closer. Larxene presses her lips to Luxord's neck and shoulders as she slides her left hand in between their chests and grasped Luxord's cloak zipper with her thumb and forefinger. Larxene slowly pulls the zipper down, nibbling on Luxord's ear softly. She pull the zipper to the end, and pulls her mouth away from and pushes her body away from his slightly. sliding her hands over his perfectly sculpted muscular chest. She moan slightly and moved her eyes from his chest up to his eyes.

Larxene smiles and stands on his tip toes .kissing his lips gently, before grabbing his hand and sliding up the edge of her tank top. She smiled as his fingers gripped the edge, and his other hand moved up and grabbed the opposite side. He pulls her tank top up, and Larxene throws her arms in the air, and he pull the tank top clear off her body, leaving her standing in her bra and pants. Luxord slides his hands around her back as Larxene puts her hands on his shoulders. Luxord un did her bra, and slid it up to her elbows exposing her bare chest.

Luxord moaned and slid his bare left hand over her left breast gently. Larxene smiled at him, and lifted her arms up, using her hands to pull her bra the rest of the way off and threw it behind Luxord. Luxord slid both of her hands gently over her torso. Rubbing her nipple softly with his palms and trace designs on her stomach and sides with her fingers as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Luxord pressed his tongue to Larxene's lips and was immediately granted access. Her absent-mindedly rubbed her nipple roughly as he slid his tongue over hers. Larxene whimpered and Luxord realized what he had done. He immediately untensed his muscles and went back to rubbing her softly. Larxene moaned as she sucked lightly on Luxord's tongue before she slid his lip in to her mouth and nibbled it softly. Luxord  
groped both her boobs in his hands as she nibbled his lip. Luxord pulled his lip  
from her grasp slowly and leaned forward, whispering into Larxene's ear, "I can't  
take this foreplay shit and slowly undressing any longer. I want to fuck you  
baby. Let me just fuck you. I'll fuck you hard baby."

Larxene couldn't stop herself from moaning before she whispered back in Luxord's ear her breath warm on his chilled skin, "Then take me boy. Take me hard."

Luxord picked up Larxene in his arms, and laid her down on his bed. He sat on her knees as her undid her pants. Larxene moaned as he pulled them off of her body, her  
body suddenly covered in goosebumps as her whole naked body was surrounded by  
the cold air in the room.

Luxord reached one hand down and undid his pants. He wiggled out of them and his underwear. Larxene looked at him longingly. Luxord kissed her softly, as he slid him self gently inside of her. Larxene groaned and gripped the sheets in her fists. Luxord thrusted him self inside of her gently and slowly at first. He speed up as moans and gasps of pleasure exited her mouth and tickling his ear. He smile and thrusted faster inside of her. Larxene moaned Luxord's name, and he shoved himself roughly and deeply into her. Larxene screamed and gripped the sheets tighter. Luxord  
chuckled softly and thrusted into her body roughly and demanding.

Larxene yelled loudly and Luxord groaned aggressively in to her ear. Larxene wrapped her arms around Luxord's back, and dug her nails into his skin. Luxord flung his head back and yelped in pain. He thrusted harder and faster, the pain of her nails and the cool blood trickling down his back motivating him to not stop. Larxene was moaning unintelligible words as they lovers started to reach climax. Luxord thrusted for a few more moments, before he released himself inside of Larxene. Larxene moaned and came.

Larxene released her grip on his back. and her arms slid of off Luxord's back, and to her sides as she panted. Luxord gasped for breath in her ear and slowly pulled himself out of her. He rolled himself over next to her, and panted, sweat dripping from his face. He turned his head to look at Larxene, and she turned her head to look at him, and the both smiled. They leaned forward and kissed the other gently.

* * *

I wrote this out of boredom, and cause i needed to post something new. im sorry that it sucks... didn't want much foreplay... usually a foreplay freak...


End file.
